


Notes of Light and Grace

by Fluffy_Red_Panda



Series: Of feathers and Hopes [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angel!Au, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Red_Panda/pseuds/Fluffy_Red_Panda
Summary: Just a simple morning piano session
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Series: Of feathers and Hopes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Notes of Light and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back :D  
> This came from miky playing piano on stream  
> Thanks Silvia for betaing my little thing and enjoy your reading

Piano notes. Piano notes were the first thing that Martin actually heard while waking up.

At first, he couldn’t comprehend where they were coming from, as sleep was still present in his mind. But it was a nice melody, sweet and soft.

Sleep got lighter as the notes passed, as his brain was able to recognize some melodies. A pattern behind the beautiful harmonies. They were muffled by the walls, but still nice to hear.

Eyelids heavy, the blonde got up slowly, navigating by instinct. But the apartment was not that big. They didn’t need much more. A bedroom, an office, kitchen opening up to the living room, italian shower in the bathroom. Angels didn’t really have the same needs as humans, it just served to pass as such for the Mihael and him.

The soft music was coming from the office.

Martin tiptoed to that particular room, grabbing a hot cup of coffee with a tender smile. Of course Mihael would have guessed his waking up hour. That’s just how observant and caring he was.

He tried to be as stealthy as possible. Because as always, Martin felt like he was daydreaming.

Slowly, he leaned on the door frame, clutching the mug in both of his hands, as his gaze just laid on the other Angel in the room.

Morning lights and soft melodies. The tickling sounds of fingers playing with the ivory of the piano touch. They had made sure that the room was nicely lightened by the sun in the morning. Mihael liked the way the early sun was warming his skin up, how the light reflected on the piano.

For Martin, it was his soul that was warming up.

The melody was beautiful. Mihael had that talent, the one that made him able to share and spread feelings and emotions without talking, without words. Just with the way those chords and those arpeggios played with each other. And as the Angel’s hands ran on the piano, Martin was not hearing notes, or music. He was hearing love, support and affection. Suddenly, a Small shift, almost imperceptible. But he heard it, the slight switch in notes and melody, now singing good morning.

He tried to be stealthy, but it obviously did not work.

Martin could have stayed there for hours, letting the coffee warm his hands up. Letting the music soothe his soul. Letting Mihael’s sight bless him.

Because it truly was a blessing.

Eyes half closed, the way the sun shined through the window seemed to bath the pianist in the golden light. His pale skin contrasting highly with the darker hair. Dark colors usually absorb light but somehow, Mihael’s locks hold beautiful golden luminous shine. Looking so fluffy and yet wild from the night. Martin just wanted to run his hand through the angel's curls, for he knew how it would feel like.

Mihael looked so peaceful sitting there. The features of his face looked so relaxed. The small smile on his lips was gentle, in perfect harmony with the rhythm. There wasn’t any tension in his shoulders or in the way his fingers fluidly moved from key to key, playing beautifully and switching between onyx black and pure white. Almost flying over, as he bonded the notes together.

And as if Mihael wasn’t already what humans would describe as an angel right there, something else would definitely get the cat out of the bag. From the big patio door leading to the balcony entered all the sunlight. It was bright yet warm, the kind of light that made people happy. And Mihael was right in the center of that light pool.

Him, and the imposing six wings on his back.

Bare chest, and just sweatpants on, Mihael truly looked like he was from another place of existence, which was actually the case. Because he didn’t bother to put on a shirt, his wings were living freely on the material plane, the human plane. They could keep them hidden, which they did most of the time, but Angels still needed to get them out from time to time. One of the reasons being that they needed to take care of them. Sometimes though, it was just nice to actually feel them, not just a ghost sensation. It was a bit like when you forgot that you were sitting, cutting off blood circulation. Having their wings hidden kind of had the same feeling.

Bathing in this light, the Archangel’s wings were magnificent. Each feather seemed to catch shards of light, giving them that golden shine. The six wings were taking so much place in the relatively small room, and their color was just undescriptible. They seem so pure in all of those shades of gold, white and beige.

Mihael was just the perfect picture of what an ancient Angel painting would look like. And seeing him like that, Martin almost thought about painting again, to keep those memories and those images alive forever. Painting could never do him justice though, because there was no way that the Fallen one could ever replicate the scene, with the right colors and the right atmosphere. Not when Mihael’s aura was radiating with love and kindness. Some things were better left as they were, since trying to capture them would tarnish their radiance.

Another soft shift in the music, as the melody quieted down, as the last notes rang one by one, ending on a soft chord.

Mihael turned around, openly his eyes slowly. Hazel iris catching the sun, making them look so green. But the hazel kept a warm tone to it, making it just heartwarming to stare at them. Sometimes, Martin wonders if Mihael’s eyes are green or brown, depending on the light. But in the end, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that he loved looking at them, looking at Mihael. It made him feel loved and supported.

“Hi Angel. Slept well?” Mihael greeted Martin, voice still having a little rasp from the morning.  
“Thanks to you, yes.” Martin answered. “Thank you for soothing the nightmares away,” he continued, walking to the piano.

Without asking, the Angel made room for him to sit at the piano too, which Martin did gladly.

“It’s ok, I’m here for you.” Mihael said, lending a soft kiss on Martin’s temple, wrapping him in the warm embrace of his wings.

And maybe life is not easy, maybe some days are harder than others. Maybe it’s hard to think that better times are ahead. But here, as Mihael starts playing once again, as he is hugging Martin, making the latter feel protected in that tight cocoon of love, he can appreciate the little joys of daily life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, special thank you for Soni, cause she's an amazing person and to the whole DS for giving me the courage to post  
> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
